rickandmortyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Beth Sanchez (B-145)
Beth Sanchez '''of the dimension, '''B-145. Do not let the name Beth Sanchez fool you, for "She" is not an alternate Beth, but an alternate Morty. Psychologically traumatized by his mother abandoning him, he has a bit of an identity crisis, dressing up and identifying as her. Biography Originally, "Beth" had started out as the Morty of dimension B-145. Similar to his counterparts, the Rick of that reality had rejoiced with the lives of the Smith family after years long absence. Although the small difference being that Rick returned 8 years early, with Morty around the age of 6. As universally ruling in all realities, Rick had taken a liking to Morty, deeming the boy his sidekick. The younger age difference hadn't exactly detoured Rick B-145 from taking Morty on bizarre adventures. But it did result in a frantic Beth of that reality, stressed from being fresh mother of two and one being constantly taken on life threatening adventures. Beth, stressing over the welfare of her children and forced to take a look at her dysfunctional marriage much earlier, she had come to a decision: To take off and find herself. Leaving behind her family, Beth had disappeared from the Smith's lives. Summer, being older, could brace herself for the emotional issues. Morty, however being much younger, was emotionally/psychologically shattered. This Morty never recovered from his mother leaving the family, longing for her back. Thus, his young and scarred mind did what he could to attempt of bringing her back: Filling in her role himself. Thus, he began to dress up and identify as "her". No longer was there "Morty", but "Beth". But this identity crisis didn't get in the way of "her" involvement in Rick's adventures. "Beth" would accompany her Rick on all sorts of scientific shenigans, especially to the Citadel of Ricks. Beth and her Rick would visit the Citadel on a frequent basis. Until one day during one of their visits, a renegade Rick (C-137) had murdered her Rick along many, leaving her stranded on the Citadel. Initially, the higher class of the Citadel would make attempt of placing Beth in the Morty Reform Academy, preparing her to be assigned to a new Rick. But with "her" not identifying as a Morty, and having attachment to her original Rick, Beth dropped out of the academy and was relocated to MortyTown. Falling in with a bad crowd, Beth had joined the street gang, MortyTown Locos, acting as their "Den Mother" of sorts. Through the gang and her visits to the Creepy Morty, Beth would meet the alternate Morty that would soon act as her "lover", Morty of B-148. Or AKA, Morty Sanchez. Morty of B-148 would interact with the MortyTown Locos in exchange of funding his own experiments. Being frequently exposed to each other, both "Beth" and Morty began to bond with each other. And the disturbed atmosphere of the Creepy Morty didn't help. The two would soon become a romantic couple, then later married. Beth, would ironically receive her mother's original maiden name as her own surname, for the deranged marriage would declare her legal name, "Beth Sanchez". Eventually the couple would leave the MortyTown Locos, the gang's antics merely attracting more trouble for them. They would elevate their housing to an apartment complex owned and ran by "Landlord Rick" (Rick S-218). Not being able to have children of their own, Beth and Morty had adopted Morty C-922, or Cat Morty. The "happy family" has continued to live untroubled to this day, the last seen of Beth Sanchez being "her" delighted reaction at Candidate Morty (secretly Evil Morty) winning the presidential election on the Citadel. Personality Initially, identifying still as a Morty in "her" formative years, Beth had originally behaved similar to any other Morty; childish, excitable, and enjoying the presence of her Rick as he took "him" on adventures. Then came the abandonment by the original Beth Smith of B-145, causing an impact on "Morty's" psyche. Dressing up and identifying as "Beth" and "She", she has come to acting more feminine and akin to her memories of her mother. All as an attempt to keep ahold the memory of her mother. Though she misses the likes of her mother, her sister, and her original Rick, she resents her father. Claiming that "even young and scarred, I could see that my parents didn't love each other". Beth Sanchez is constantly acting feminine and maternal, even to the likes of the MortyTown Locos. Around their den, Beth would be constantly cleaning and/or entertaining the other Mortys. Whenever not doing such, he/she would visit the Creepy Morty, drinking red wine (mimicking her mother's taste). Such feminine qualities would transfer over to her loving relationship with the Morty of dimension B-148. She is shown to be maternally fawning over Cat Morty as if he were her/his actually child. It is implied that her continued attachment to her original Rick may be due to continuing to imitate her mother, who similar to other Beth Smiths, was attached to her father before her breakdown and absence. 'Physical Description ' Similar to the other Mortys of the multiverse, "she" is physically born male, standing at 5'2, naturally having brunette hair and tanned skin. Although it's in the clothes that differentiate her from the rest of the Morty crowd. Dressing up as her mother, Beth wears the red blouse and blue jeans that her mother wore. Over her brunette hair, is a blonde wig at shoulder length, usually with brunette locks sticking out. Covering her tanned skinned is pale make-up, matching her mother's fair complexion, and red lipstick donned on her smile. Stuffed up her blouse are two shapely balloons, trying to imitate her mother's buxom figure. 'Trivia ' * This character is inspired by the character of Beth Morty featured in the mobile game, ''Pocket Mortys, ''with this iteration being an attempt to expand on such. ** The number of Beth's home dimension is matching the card number of her character featured in the game of ''Pocket Mortys. '' * By identifying as a female, Beth Sanchez is considerably a transsexual counterpart of Morty Smith, as well as homosexual for her relationship with Morty B-148. * It is unknown if she and the Summer of her reality had remained in touch with one another. It is most likely not, with her stranded on the Citadel. * Beth's insulting nickname of "Norma" on the Citadel is in reference to the film "''Psycho", ''with the main antagonist being a deranged killer who masquerades as his dead mother. * Beth new legal surname of "Sanchez" is somewhat of degradation due to its being her regression to her mother's original maiden name. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:LGBT Characters